Futuro
by Dark Lirit
Summary: • “Você sabe... Nós não temos exatamente um futuro, Karin.” - SuiKa - Ficlet \\ 30 Cookies •


_**Disclaimer: **_Naruto ® Masashi Kishimoto

_**Futuro**_

**xXx**

"_Você sabe... Nós não temos exatamente um futuro, Karin."_

**xXx**

Lembrava-se com perfeição da vez em que Suigetsu havia lhe dito aquilo. Foi em mais um daqueles dias em que ela insistia em se mostrar um pouco sonhadora – e completamente atirada – com relação a Sasuke.

E talvez ele a conhecesse (ou será que ele estaria lendo seus pensamentos?) para dizer com alguma certeza o que disse, como se jogasse um balde de água fria em todas as suas pretensões românticas e infantis. Talvez ele já soubesse mesmo, desde sempre, o que se passava em sua mente. Quem não saberia após algum tempo de convivência?

Ela se mostrava a típica garota sonhadora às vezes. Torcia para ter um futuro brilhante, ao lado do Sasuke. Quem sabe tivessem filhos e fossem respeitados no mundo Shinobi...

Mas aquilo era estúpido. Era como Suigetsu havia dito: não havia futuro para eles. Não havia certeza. E que vida ela teria ao lado de um Nukenin, que parecia sempre tão cheio de ódio e tomado pela vingança?

E ela nunca se convencia totalmente sobre isso, porque no fundo ela queria (muito) que seus sonhos se tornassem realidade. Que Suigetsu estivesse errado, que ela mesma estivesse errada por tanto tempo... Afinal, ela amava... E queria mais que tudo ser amada.

Suigetsu estava certo no fim das contas. Intimamente, ela estivera certa durante todo esse tempo, afinal. Olhando mais uma vez para Suigetsu, ela não sabia o que dizer. Tudo em que Karin conseguia pensar era em sorrir. Sorrir, porque era uma tola em acreditar em tudo o que acreditou, por desejar tudo o que desejou. Ele deveria estar falando alguma piadinha, como sempre, rindo da situação em que ela se encontrava... Mas o sorriso cínico dele não estava lá.

Em vez disso, as feições do rosto de Suigetsu estavam sérias. Talvez ele fosse fala: "Eu avisei", ou qualquer coisa do tipo. E sinceramente ela não queria ouvir.

- "Só... Só não diga... Que me avisou, sim?" – A voz saiu fraca, rouca. Sentiu o sangue subir pela sua garganta. Faltava pouco agora.

- "Não. Eu não direi..."

Karin aconchegou-se mais ao abraço de Suigetsu, querendo se sentir segura e protegida, quando sabia que o que a ameaçava agora era o ferimento em sua barriga, causado pelos ANBU's que estavam à procura de Sasuke e que lhe foi feito por ser uma cúmplice dele. Por ter trabalhado para Orochimaru. O ferimento era de um tamanho considerável e sangrava bastante. Nem que quisesse poderia estancar a hemorragia.

Maldito Suigetsu por ser feito de água. Escapara ileso do ataque e era tudo o que lhe restava naquele momento. Sasuke fugira com Juugo antes mesmo que ela pudesse pedir ajuda, sendo seguidos pelos ninjas de Konoha.

Porém, ainda sim ela sorria. Não como se estivesse feliz, mas da ironia que aquilo tudo representava (era um dos sonhos dela morrer velha, ao lado do Sasuke, mas estava morrendo nova e abraçada pelo Suigetsu – que inferno).

Fechou os olhos esperando que tudo terminasse logo.

Suigetsu retirou os fios de cabelos que lhe cobriam o rosto – e que estavam grudados por causa do suor. Quis dizer alguma piadinha idiota, mas reconheceu que não era o momento. A cada segundo que passava, as roupas dela ficavam mais manchadas de sangue, a respiração parecia ficar mais lenta, o rosto ficava mais pálido e o corpo mais frágil.

**xXx**

"_Seus sonhos são infantis... Eles não poderão se tornar realidade..."_

**xXx**_  
_

Aquela que agora se encontrava em seus braços era diferente da Karin que ele conhecia. Mas o que fazer ante à morte? Continuar fingindo ter forças quando na verdade não há nenhuma?

Não. Não havia como ser ela mesma.

Os olhos fechados, calmos – não raivosos. Os lábios finos, pálidos e sem emoção – porque não estavam fazendo um bico de desagrado...

Mas ele ainda pôde sentir a antiga Karin ali, quando ela pediu para que não comentasse sobre o que havia dito há muito tempo atrás.

A verdade doía e ele a machucou com palavras verdadeiras. Quis destruir os sonhos que ela tinha e... Inferno! Aquilo não importava agora!

Inclinou-se na direção dela. Queria sentir o gosto dela. Queria sentir o gosto da morte.

Queria sentir o gosto _da morte dela..._

O cheiro do sangue que a impregnava entrou por suas narinas, causando-lhe uma estranha sensação de desconforto. A sensação dos lábios frios dela em contato com os seus foi tão estranha quanto...

Karin assustou-se um pouco com aquela ação repentina. Mas aquele gesto foi o melhor que poderia ter-lhe acontecido. Passava a - talvez – ilusória ideia de que era amada – porque era o Suigetsu! Ele não poderia amá-la! E ela aproveitou aquilo enquanto pode. Antes de ser levada pela morte, juntamente com os seus sonhos.

Olhou para ela uma última vez antes de sair dali – se pudesse, para nunca mais voltar – e havia algo. Uma lágrima. Pequena, solitária. Perdida. O porquê daquela lágrima ele não sabia, nem queria saber.

O que importava agora era ir embora, seguir seu caminho. Refazer seus próprios sonhos.

Ele jamais dissera nada a Karin, mas (_bem_) no fundo, ele desejava um futuro com ela...

-

-

-

**N/A.: PQP!** Aposto como o Suigetsu ficou um Senhor OOC aqui! Mas eu não pude evitar, sério! Eu tava com essa ideia martelando a minha cabeça desde ontem à noite, eu quase não dormi por causa dela e se eu não escrevesse e publicasse, eu nem sei o que seria de mim 8D. E eu gostei tanto dela, que eu não me importo com o resto. Só me importo com o que eu senti escrevendo! Não, eu não chorei, porque eu sou uma insensível, mas eu a achei muito linda! S2 SuiKa.

Bom, deixando meu surto de lado, essa fic vai acabar indo para o 30 Cookies (e eu nem sei se ficou dentro do tema direito):

*** 30 Cookies; Set – Inverno; Tema – 26: Sonho.**

EDIT: Escrita antes que saísse os capítulos atuais do mangá, por isso tá um pouco desatualizada já... =X


End file.
